zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zootopia: Ten Years Later
Zootopia: Ten Years Later is PrinceBalto's sequel to Zootopia. Premise I love my AU's and the canons that come from them, but, lately, I have really been wanting to try writing a mainline continuity fic, meaning that this is a direct followup to the movie with none of my AU changes. The only things are the imported Disney characters that I have kept: Robin and Marian as Nick's parents, with Robin once having been a modern version of his film self, Vixey as Nick's cousin and Finnick's love, and the Lion King lions as the royal family and Fuli, as well as the idea that poultry and non-sentient livestock, along with fish and some reptiles and amphibians (like how we have fried alligator and frog legs in the real world), are the meat source for predators (who, of course, in the transition to sentience, became omnivores). In this story, Nick and Judy are now married with a son, Hunter. In the ZPD, they both now hold lieutenant rank and Judy is in line to replace Bogo as chief when the time comes, and Nick, now that he is more accepted, is now running for mayor. In the midst of all this, a robbery at the museum occurs, the thieves stealing several artifacts, and the case must be solved. Lastly, Chief Bogo is married to Gazelle. Story It had been ten long years since the Night Howler crisis. Ten years since Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps had established their now historic romance. Now, they were married. For Zootopia, that union had come to symbolize the end of the old ways that had long plagued the city. That morning, Nick and Judy, in their lovely bedroom in their home, opened their eyes at the sound of their alarm. Nick smiled. "Good morning, honeybuns," Nick said, using the nickname he had taken up using when they had begun dating. Judy smiled and kissed him. "Good morning, sparky," she replied, using her own nickname. The two got out of bed, showered, dried off, got dressed and then went to get their son up for the day. Their son was named Hunter, and he was a figure of prominence at just nine years of age. He was the first predator/prey hybrid in history, possessing a fox-like appearance, but with the nose and tail of a bunny, the grey and white fur of his mother and one green eye and one purple eye. He was referred to as a "fobbit" by his parents and others. "Oh, my son..." Judy said with a sweet smile. Today was a Saturday, so he didn't have to go to school. Instead, he was going to be spending the day in the care of his maternal grandparents, Stu and Bonnie Hopps. Upon hearing that their dear daughter was getting married, they had made the monumentous decision to move to Zootopia, taking up residence in a huge house in Savanna Central. Nick and Judy had changed in the decade since they met. Both of them, due to their ten years of excellent service, had not long ago been promoted to the rank of lieutenant. As well, being that it was a new election season, Nick, in his desire to continue to make Zootopia a better place, had, with permission from Chief Bogo, had entered the mayoral race. He was running for mayor. Today, after dropping off Hunter with his grandparents and Judy at the ZPD, he was going to meet with his new campaign team to decide on his slogan and other matters, and also go on ZNN to announce that he was a candidate. He would be running against a male hippo, Mitchell Tuskson, who had similar aspirations as him, only differing in the ways to accomplish it. Before leaving, Nick and Judy made sure that Hunter had eaten breakfast and packed a bag of some of his toys, a few comic books, such as the popular Superwolf series, and a few other things. Before long, it was time to go. "Come on, son, let's get in the car," Nick told him. Hunter, always an obedient child, did so. As they drove, he and Judy talked to their son, telling him about how special he was as the first and only fobbit in existence. "I love you, Dad and Mom," the kit said. Nick and Judy couldn't have been happier. For the rest of the drive, Nick and Judy thought about everything. They had already had a measure of attraction, despite the conflict between them, when they first met, and that attraction continued to grow, even with the incident at the press conference and the resulting three month separation. Nick's fury at the conference had partly stemmed from his romantic attraction to her. After their reunion and subsequent defeat of Bellwether, they had continued talking all while Nick was at the ZPD academy, and near the end of that, they admitted those strong romantic feelings. They agreed to begin dating, leading to their little moment in the police car when they went after the speeder, only to discover that it was Flash. "My life is great," Nick thought to himself. Soon, they arrived at Stu and Bonnie's home. No sooner had they pulled up did they all get out and lead Hunter to the door. They rang the doorbell, and Bonnie opened it. She was so thrilled to see her grandson. "Oh, Hunter! It's so good to see you!" she said, hugging him. Hunter hugged her back. "I love you, Grandma," he told her. Bonnie smiled at Nick and Judy. When Judy had first introduced them to Nick at Gazelle's concert, she and Stu had both been cool with the relationship. Now, Nick and Judy had to go. They kissed hunter on the head. "Goodbye, Hunter. We will pick you up later," Judy said. Nick nodded. "Be good," he added. Hunter smiled. "Will do!" he exclaimed. WIth that, Nick and Judy said goodbye to Bonnie, asking her to say hello to Stu for them, and then turned and left. Hunter headed inside with Bonnie. Once there, he rushed to greet Stu. "Hi Grandpa!" he said. Stu turned and went to greet his grandson. Meanwhile, in a home in Savanna Central, a family of foxes were talking about Nick. "Can you believe it? Nick has made something of himself," a beautiful vixen said. These foxes were Nick's family members, his father, mother, paternal uncle, aunt and cousin. Like him, they had all once been in the con game. His father was Robin Wilde, a figure of much reverence in the underbelly of Zootopia. He made a living stealing from corrupt rich Zootopians and giving it to the poor, keeping what was left over for himself. Nick's mother and Robin's wife, an absolute beauty of a vixen named Marian, was also another major figure. She did the same thing as her husband and son, conning her corrupt marks through flirtation, as male mammals would often enjoy speaking to a beautiful vixen, despite the past general negative opinion of foxes. Vixens, particularly Red fox vixens, were seen as just about the most beautiful female mammals in existence, even if their species had been reviled in earlier times. All thanks to Nick, foxes had been seen in a better light for a decade now, and the opinion of vixens was getting even higher. As for the other relatives, there was Robin's brother Levi, his wife Lotta and their daughter Vixey, first the girlfriend and now the wife of Finnick, born two months after Nick. Levi accompanied Robin on his schemes, while Lotta and Vixey did the same thing as Marian, using their beauty to con their marks. This had all been in the past. Now, with Nick having had turned things around for them, they now all had regular jobs as well. "I am so proud of him," Marian said. Robin nodded. "And I am proud that he found a wife, even if she isn't a vixen," he added. Everyone agreed with him. They had met Judy a short time after she started dating Nick. They had legitimately liked the gorgeous bunny cop, even though she had started all the chaos in the city with that press conference. At Nick and Judy's wedding, Vixey had been the one to catch the boquet. Meanwhile, Judy had now been dropped off. Since becoming a mother, she had been doing far more paperwork than active criminal capture, rarely if ever going out on Zootopia's streets anymore. For her, it was a small price to pay to make sure that her husband and son never lost her. Nick had been doing the same thing since he became a father. Clawhauser smiled at her. "I bet that you're eager to see Nick's mayoral race announcement," the cheetah said. Judy nodded and smiled. "You're right. At the same time, though, I can't believe that everyone here in the ZPD wants me to succeed Bogo as the new chief," she replied. Clawhauser sighed happily. "Well, just know that I am supporting both you and Nick. Finally, I am proud to report that Fuli and Prince Kion got engaged the other day," he said. Judy smiled sweetly. "Oh, you and Rebekah must be so proud. They are such a cute couple," she replied, referring to Clawhauser's beautiful wife. After that remark, the two of them went about their day. All that morning, Nick had been working on the launch of his bid for the mayor's office. When the time came, everyone in the city tuned in to ZNN for the announcement by the first fox cop in the city. The moment came. He had put on a nice suit this morning for this reason. He stepped up to this podium. It was time. He smiled. "My fellow Zootopians, the time has come again for a new mayor to be chosen. Ten years ago, my beloved Judy and I, before we became an item, set this magnificent city on a path of change. I would like to continue that progress. For that reason, I have decided to enter the mayoral race. If I become your mayor, I promise that we will continue down the path of progress! Thank you!" he said before turning around to leave. Judy's heart was beating with excitement. Bogo smiled at her. "Well, it's safe to say that I know who I will be voting for," he said. The other officers clapped. In their minds, they hoped Judy would be the next chief. After serving for many years, Chief Bogo was retiring from the ZPD once the new mayor took office. He was planning on becoming a head of security for his wife, Gazelle. As he sat down in a chair for a moment, Nick thought about everything. He was now in the mayoral race. It weighed heavy on his mind that his con artist past might trip him up, but he was determined to persevere, just as he had in becoming a ZPD officer. He thought of this wife and his son. At the Hopps home, everyone had caught Nick's announcement. Hunter was very excited. "That's my dad!" he exclaimed. Stu and Bonnie smiled. For a long moment, they remembered the first time they met Nick, just before Gazelle's concert. They had liked the fox, a far cry from how they would have reacted had they met him prior to Judy leaving for Zootopia, and thought of him as an excellent boyfriend for Judy, as, being a predator, he was more capable of protecting her than a male rabbit would be. Stu and Bonnie viewed Nick as being like a son to them, even going as far as to name him their honorary "277th child" at the wedding. "Let's hope he wins. The Hopps family has found their candidate," Stu said. There was a cheer from all the bunnies present. Eventually, the day ended and Nick returned to pick up Judy so that they could go and pick up Hunter. She made a call to her parents, asking to put Hunter on the phone. The fobbit did so eagerly, wanting to see his parents again. "Hi Mom," he said. Judy smiled. "Hi sweetie. Pack up your bag. Your father and I are on the way," she answered. Hunter was ready. "I had a great day with Grandpa and Grandma, and Uncle Skippy was showing me a cool article that he found that said that they recently found fossilized T. rex skin. He said that it proves that T. rex had scaly skin and not feathers like some mammals thought recently. Isn't that neat?" he said. Judy chuckled. Hunter, like Skippy before him, was a paleontology enthusiast. Ever since he was born, they had been taking him to the Museum of Natural History, the same museum where they had brought Bellwether to justice, which by now had become a place of pilgrimage for new ZPD recruits in order to see where the first cops of their kind in Zootopia had brought in their first major criminal, in order to show him the world. The museum was held in high regard for its paleontology hall. "Yes, Hunter, and when you get in the car, I want you to tell me more about it," she replied. Meanwhile, Nick was driving, but marveling at the brilliance of his young son. The fox had learned many things that he had never known before about the world. It motivated him to want to develop education programs for young Zootopians if he was elected. Eventually, they arrived at Stu and Bonnie's house. Walking up to the door, they rang the doorbell. A moment later, Bonnie brought Hunter out with his bag. The young fobbit was smiling proudly. "Hi Dad and Mom! I had the best time!" he said. Nick and Judy were both pleased. Bonnie smiled. "He was very well-behaved," she said. The Wilde family said their goodbyes and left. Meanwhile, in a warehouse in Savanna Central, a Red wolf named Don Karnage was revealing his plan to his underlings. "We are going to rob the museum," he said. His gang of thieves cheered. Don went on, giving a list of various items of value that they would be stealing. Among them was that fossilized Tyrannosaurus skin, though more for the sake of stealing something that no one had ever seen before. The fossil was supposed to go on display tomorrow. Don laughed too as they continued to make their plan. At a home in the Forest District, a bear family was discussing the new elections and who they would support. The home was the home of Baloo and Rebecca Cunningham, a Sloth bear and a Brown bear respectively. Nearby, their pre-teen son, Kit, watched as his parents talked. He was a Sloth bear/Brown bear hybrid, though took far more after the Brown bear side of the family. Though Rebecca was comparable in height to other Zootopian female Brown bears, she had a far more shapely and attractive figure. She was also exceptionally lovely. Aside from that, she was very intelligent. Inspired by Nick and Judy's actions, she was eager to serve her city. She currently worked the business side of the operation at the piloting business that she and Baloo ran, Higher for Hire, headquartered in a clearing here in the Forest District, but had been spending more and more time volunteering in the rest of the city. "Maybe, just maybe, I will be able to enter city service one day," she said. Baloo smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I encourage you. Who knows what might happen?" he said. The she-bear was happy to hear this. Soon enough, night fell and Don Karnage and his gang began their trip to the museum. No one, not even security, saw the wolf and his men enter the museum. Karnage's tech specialists went in first to cut the alarms. Then, that done, they moved in to the exhibit areas, stealing each of the items that they had planned to steal, among them, the fossilized Tyrannosaur skin from the hall of paleontology, some very valuable jeweled necklaces and large rubies and sapphires from the gemstone hall, various antique weapons, jeweled goblets and more. All of these were worth a vast fortune. In the morning, the curators discovered the items were missing and immediately went to the ZPD. At that moment, Nick and Judy were getting Hunter to be babysat by Vixey, as they alternated who watched him, before they headed off to work. Today, Nick was going to officially go on leave from the ZPD to focus on his mayoral campaign. However, things were not exactly going to go as they were planned to. When they arrived at the ZPD, Nick and Judy saw Chief Bogo talking with a grey-furred male bunny with stripe markings on his head and a lovely, white-furred, blue-eyed Arctic fox vixen. Nick stopped. He recognized her, and Judy recognized the bunny. "Is that...Skye Furston?!" Nick said. Judy turned. "You know her?" she asked Nick nodded. "She was my girlfriend four years before I met you, but it fizzled out after a few months and we broke up," he said. Judy sighed. "I know that bunny. He's my cousin, Jack Savage. He left Bunnyburrow years ago to come to Zootopia. I never found out what he did after that, though," she added. Just then, Jack kissed Skye on the lips as Bogo saw Nick and Judy and began to walk toward them. Nick smiled at Judy, pleased to see that his ex was with someone. "Looks like we're not the only fox and bunny couple in Zootopia anymore," he said. Jack was close enough to hear that statement. He recognized Nick from the news reports, including the campaign announcement and the ones covering his and Judy's marriage. That had been big news when it happened. "Actually, we were the original fox and bunny couple. We were married just as the Night Howler crisis was beginning. That means we've been married as long as you and Judy have been, even though it wasn't the norm back then for predators and prey to get together. We also have a daughter, Shawna Savage, the first rabbox in history. She is about nine," he said, hugging his cousin. Judy smiled. In Zootopia up through the Night Howler crisis, the norm had been to romantically pursue a member of your own species, though not all mammals held to that. From time to time, interspecies couples came together, such as that of Bogo and Gazelle. In those instances, it was supposed to be that predators went with predators and prey went with prey. She had thought that she and Nick were the first predator/prey couple, and the first to produce a biological child. How wrong they were. "It's good to see you, Jack. Nick and I have a son named Hunter, who is about the same age. Maybe they could meet and be friends," she said. Nick looked at them. "So, what are you doing here?" Nick asked. Skye smiled. "The natural history museum was robbed last night. Jack and I are part of a major private detective agency, run by a female jaguar named Esperanza and her puma husband David, and we were called in to help," she answered. Bogo nodded. "She's right. You will not be helping. Nick, I know that you asked for leave from the ZPD to conduct your mayoral campaign, and I grant it. Just go into the office and fill out the forms I placed on your desk and then leave them on my desk along with your badge. As for you, Judy, you will not be going out on the case, as I want you to remain unharmed for your son's sake. Instead, you will remain here and keep watch on things. Consider it a taste of what you are in for should you be appointed chief when I retire, which will be soon. This is going to be my final case. I will officially be leaving when the new mayor is elected. Then, they can appoint my replacement," he said. Judy saluted. "I am honored, sir," she replied. Bogo then looked around at the officers walking around. "All right, for right now, Judy Wilde is in charge. You will hear her words as if they were mine. Keep that in mind that she might very soon be your permanent boss as well once I retire," he said. All the officers saluted. "Yes sir!" they said in unison. Bogo motioned for Jack and Skye to follow him. They did so, joining him en route to the museum. By now, Don Karnage and his minions were celebrating their heist, arrogantly believing that they wouldn't be caught this time, despite their many encounters with the ZPD. "Good luck to them in catching us!" Don Karnage said mockingly. What he didn't know was that, in his belief that he would never get caught, he had left a print of one of his hand-paws on a damaged case. This oversight would be what brought him down. At the ZPD, Nick went to the office to begin working on his paperwork, while Judy, eager to demonstrate her leadership abilities, summoned each of the officers to the bullpen. After watching Bogo do this for a decade, she felt ready. She stood at the podium. "Ah, everyone. Being up here makes me remember the day I first joined and I saw Chief Bogo up here for the first time. I never thought I'd be up here, nor did I think I'd be under consideration for the next chief. Now, let's get to assigning cases, shall we?" she said. By this point, any dislike for the idea of a bunny cop, any distate they had for Judy because of her species, was gone, replaced by nothing but respect. They all listened intently as Judy assigned the cases. Back at the museum, the investigation had begun. Bogo, Jack and Skye were, at the moment, questioning the museum staff. "What exactly was stolen?" Bogo asked. The curator of the museum, a male zebra named Dr. Zander Orshack, was the one answering the question. "Well, for starters, I am sure you heard the very recent news report about the rare fossilized Tyrannosaurus rex skin that our expedition to our primary dig site found. That was one of the items," he said. Skye nodded. "What exactly is the significance of this fossil?" the Arctic fox vixen asked. Dr. Orshack sighed. "Well, you see, years ago, discoveries of dinosaurus related to Tyrannosaurus rex, such as Dilong and Yutyrannus, showed that they had feathers like those on birds, the surviving members of the dinosaur family. However, this fossil proved that the tradtional image of Tyrannosaurus rex with scaly, reptilian skin was the correct one. For that reason, that fossil is very valuable," he explained. Following that conversation, Dr. Orshack went on with the list of stolen items. Jack recorded each and every single one of them on his notepad. Following that, the real detective work began. On a damaged case, Jack began checking for prints. He came up with one. Carefully, he lifted it and he and Skye prepared it to go back to the ZPD forensics lab. Once the investigation wrapped up, they returned to the station. By this time, Nick had finished filling out his paperwork and had turned it in along with his badge. However, he had stayed behind a bit in order to help Judy until Bogo got back. From there, he was leaving to start meeting with his new campaign staff about how they were going to approach the election, what platform he was going to run on, begin the search for an assistant mayor and so on, which knew was going to take a long time. Finally, Bogo returned with Jack and Skye, who were going to be assisting on the case until it was resolved and the criminal responsible arrested. When Bogo walked in the door, Nick approached him. "It's done, sir. My paperwork and badge are in your office. I guess this is goodbye," he said, memories of his years as a ZPD officer filling his mind. Bogo saluted. "Goodbye Lieutenant Wilde. You were a great officer and, if you get elected, I am sure that you will be a great mayor. Let me be the first to say that the ZPD will be endorsing you," he replied. Nick saluted back. "Thank you, sir, for accepting me, and for allowing Judy and I to continue dating, even while we were partners on the police force," the fox answered. Bogo nodded and they said their goodbyes. Nick then went to Judy. "All right, Judy. I am no longer a member of the ZPD. I am going to meet with my team. Soon, I should have my candidate for Assistant Mayor. For now though, I will see you tonight," he told her. Judy smiled and batted her gorgeous, shining amethyst purple eyes. "See you tonight, my brave and handsome fox," she told him. Nick dipped Judy in his arms and kissed her then and there, deeply and passionately. Though such behavior wasn't exactly proper protocol, the other officers were all used to how Nick and Judy's relationship worked. As for Jack and Skye, they were glad to know another fox and bunny couple. Skye sighed, for a moment remembering her own relationship with Nick when they were dating fourteen years earlier. However, they had gone their separate ways, and ultimately both had ended up falling in love with bunnies. "Congratulations, Nick," she thought to herself. Nick then left the ZPD station. It was time for the investigation on the print from the museum to begin. They took it to the lab, where the ZPD lab techs began processing it. Sometime after that, they identified it as that of a Red wolf. Searching through the records of Zootopia's population of Red wolves, they found the match. It was Don Karnage, an individual known to the ZPD for many offenses. Bogo smiled and went to assemble his team of officers for this mission. "All right, we have a name in the museum robbery case. The good news is that it is none other than Don Karnage. We know where he usually hides out, so, what do you say? Shall we go out and get him?" he said. The other officers cheered and walked out with their chief as Judy watched. Though she wasn't going out on cases anymore due to her wanting to stay alive for her husband and son, she still felt honored to have had such a long, prosperous stint in the ZPD. Driving out to Don and his gang's hideout, they were surprised when the ZPD burst in. "What?!" Don Karnage exclaimed. Bogo smiled as he put the handcuffs on him. "You got sloppy and left a print behind," he said. Meanwhile, all the artifacts, including the T. rex skin fossil, were recovered and none of them were damaged. They hauled Don and the other gang members off to jail to await trial. Late that day, Nick returned for Judy so that they could go pick up Hunter. Just before they left, Jack and Skye approached. "Well, it was good to see you both. Perhaps, sometime soon, we could all start spending time together, and our children could meet. After all they are the only fox/bunny hybrids in existence. They could be great friends," Jack said. Nick and Judy nodded. "That would be wonderful, Jack," Judy said. Skye then smiled. "Thank you for your service to Zootopia, both of you," she added. Nick and Judy looked at them and shook their hands. Now that the Karnage case would be going to court, it was time for Nick to focus his attention on the campaign trail. It all began quickly. The ZPD was the first to come out in support of the fox who had helped to save the city. Time passed by. Campaign ads began appearing on TV. Both sides searched out their Assistant Mayor. In the course of this, Nick came by Rebecca Cunningham, who had been volunteering with the city in various ways, trying to get her name out there to the different leaders. After learning more about her, he decided that, due to her intelligence, she was the one. At a dinner one night, one where Rebecca was dining with Baloo, Nick, Judy, and Nick's campaign, Nick asked her. "Mrs. Cunningham, how would you like to run as my assistant mayoral candidate?" he said with a smile. Rebecca was silent for a moment, but then found her voice. "Well, I am no politician, but I want to do my part for the city. For that reason, I am honored to accept this position in your campaign. Nothing would give me a greater honor," she said. It was done. Weeks and months began to pass. As many other things happened, such as the retirement of King Mufasa and succession of his son Simba, as well as the royal wedding of Prince Kion Lionheart and Fuli Clawhauser, More campaign ads began to air for both sides. There were debates. Nick was doing very well, using his fox intelligence to succeed. Finally, it was time for the mammals of Zootopia to go to the polls. Soon enought, voting closed. That evening on ZNN, Fabienne Growley was ready to announce the new mayor of Zootopia. "Ladies and gentlemammals, the votes are all in. The new mayor of Zootopia is...Nicholas Piberius Wilde, with Rebecca Cunningham as Assistant Mayor. Very soon, the both of them will be sworn in to office..." the Snow leopardess said. After she finished speaking, Nick began to give his speech, and his opponent conceded the election. In his speech, Nick promised to be the best mayor that he could be, to purge corruption from City Hall, and bring in programs that further helped the city. In her own speech, Rebecca made the same promise, and vowed that she would be a far greater Assistant Mayor than Dawn Bellwether was, eliciting a laugh from the crowd. In both the Wilde and Hopps homes, everyone was filled with joy. "My son! My son is the new mayor of Zootopia!" Marian exclaimed in joy. Meanwhile, in the Hopps home, Stu was nearly in tears of joy. "Oh! I can call myself the mayor's father-in-law!" he said. Both Hunter and Kit were excited. Hunter's father and Kit's mother were the most powerful mammals in Zootopia. Several days later, Nick was sworn into office, as was Rebecca. The celebration party was held at the Palm Hotel and Casino. Entertainment was provided by the wife of Nick's eldest brother-in-law, Will Hopps, a gorgeous and famous skunk bellydancer named Regina Hopps, nee Pawson. Clad in her magenta bedlah with the gold accents, she was a hit with everyone. Hunter was babysat by one of Judy's sisters, a doe named Kelly, who despised large crowds and offered to do the babysitting. There was food and drink galore. The next day, on Nick's first day in office, Chief Bogo retired from the ZPD, looking forward to more time with Gazelle. For his first act as mayor, Nick appointed Judy as the new chief of police. She was sworn in to much applause. That weekend, Nick and Judy went to the Palm again to have dinner and get away for an evening. Nick wore a black shirt and slacks, while Judy wore a sparkly red dress. Hunter was in the care of Robin and Marian. The new mayor looked at his wife, the new ZPD chief, as they walked along a balcony overlooking Sahara Square after having dinner at the main restaurant at that magnificent resort, Nick's group of lion bodyguards watching from nearby. It was lit up with neon lights and looking as beautiful as ever. Also lit was the Palm's penthouse, under the permanent reservation of Gazelle. Nick and Judy looked into each other's eyes. "Who would have ever thought that a con artist fox would one day be mayor of Zootopia, and a farm girl bunny would one day be chief of police?" Nick asked with a playful smile. Judy smiled. His ten years as a police officer had not dulled his charming sense of humor. "If someone had told me that it would happen, I would not have believed them," she replied. Nick took Judy into his arms. "Well, it is true. When tomorrow dawns, it will be time to do our part for the city once more," he said. He then dipped her and kissed her deeply and passionately. The sly fox mayor and the beautiful bunny police chief still had many years left in them. They would spend it together, serving their city and continuing to make it a better place. Together, they would continue to try everything. In these times in Zootopia, anybody really could be anything. They looked forward to the coming years. Category:Mainline continuity Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Sequels Category:Finnick/Vixey Category:Finnxey stories Category:BogoxGazelle Category:Bogzelle fics Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:PrinceBalto's mainline Zootopia fics Category:Jack Savage/Skye fics